ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Bug-Lite
Bug-Lite was one of the gladiators in Grudge Match. Appearance Bug-Lite resembles a bipedal slug who has bulb-like eyes. In the original series, he had light green skin and was more muscular. He was wearing dark overalls. He had black lips and black lines under on his chin. There was a long, black line on the middle of his head, which split his face into two. His eyes looked like white light bulbs. He had three claws on each of his hands. In Omniverse, he has olive skin with a few tan spots on his extremities. The lines from his face have altered, now he only has 3 small lines on both his chin and the top of his head. His lips are now purple and he has two black nostrils. His eyes now resemble bulbs with a silver cover and they are standing sideways rather than upwards. He is only wearing an orange vest and orange gloves. He has tan webs on his neck, shoulders and arms. He has a pink tongue. History Ben 10 He was first seen in Grudge Match, where he was one of the prisoners on the Megacruiser. He gave Ben advice on how to survive. After Slix Vigma was destroyed, he escaped. As of Back with a Vengeance, he was recaptured by Kevin but managed to escape again after Kevin became stuck in the Null Void. In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, he was seen when Tetrax was explaining there are no rules on Incarcecon. He was there when Gwen was exposed to everyone after Ben turned into Perk Upchuck. Omniverse He reappeared in The More Things Change: Part 2, where he was fighting against Ben along with the other thugs. He was at Psyphon's auction in Special Delivery. He made a cameo in Rad, where he was thrown out from the Black Hole. In Mud Is Thicker Than Water, he, along with the other thugs, attacked a Plumber Ship. Later, with the other members of Psyphon's gang, he received highly advanced Plumber Tech from Gorvan. As the Plumbers arrived, he was shot and arrested by Patelliday. He made a cameo in Something Zombozo This Way Comes. In Cough It Up, he was in the Black Hole with some bounty hunters. Later he was seen running toward Argit's office in order to get the dehydrated Techadon Robot cube back. In No Honor Among Bros, he was the part of the Golden Fist Tournament's audience. In Universe vs. Tennyson, Bug-Lite tried to rob a Mr. Smoothy but was stopped by Ben and Rook. They couldn't arrest him thanks to Chadzmuth. He made a cameo in The Ballad of Mr. Baumann, in Undertown. Powers and Abilities Using his eyes, he can generate electricity. Equipment Bug-Lite wields a large laser rifle. Appearances Ben 10 *''Grudge Match'' (first appearance) *''Back with a Vengeance'' (cameo) *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Special Delivery'' (cameo) *''Rad'' (cameo) *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' (cameo) *''Cough It Up'' (cameo) *''No Honor Among Bros'' (cameo) *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' *''Clyde Five'' (cameo) *''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' (cameo) *''Stuck on You'' (cameo) *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' (cameo) Etymology His name is a pun on Bud Light. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Criminals Category:Original Series Characters Category:Incarcecon Prisoners Category:Former Allies Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Omniverse Characters